The present invention relates to municipal and industrial wastewater processing, to cleaning of produced brine and fluid waste created by oil and gas production, to field water purification, to food and beverage processing, and generally to mechanical means for three way phase separation. It also relates to high shear moving filter crossflow filtration, degassifiers, beverage clarifiers, and sludge thickeners.
Three way phase separation divides a feed of a fluid mixture into three streams: gases, liquids, and solids. The present invention performs three way phase separation in a continuous process in one pass through a single simple device, without added heat or chemicals.
The term phase is commonly understood to apply to a state of a substance. For example, water can exist in the gaseous state as steam, in the liquid state as water, and in the solid state as ice. However, in the present disclosure the term phase will be more broadly defined as follows: Noncondensible gases, vapors, and liquids having a specific gravity or density less than a desired liquid filtrate (e.g. light oils, which have a specific gravity less than the desired filtrate water) will be referred to as light fractions. Light fractions constitute one phase, referred to collectively as gases even though some liquids may be included. A desired liquid filtrate is a second phase, referred to as liquid. Suspended solids, colloids, and liquids having a density or viscosity greater than the desired filtrate (e.g. heavy oils which are denser than produced brine) are a third phase, solids, which when agglomerated become sludge.
Gases may include liquid hydrocarbons having a specific gravity less than water, such as gasoline and olive oil, and condensible vapors from volatile organic compounds (VOCs) or solvents, as well as noncondensible gases such as oxygen, hydrogen sulfide, chlorine, nitrous oxide, methane, and carbon dioxide. Liquid may include potable water, brine, oil, juice, beer, wine, and process water. Solids may include clay, yeast, pomace, olive pits, seeds, stems, suspended solids from flue gas wet scrubbing, precipitate, scale, aliphatic compounds, metal particles, algae, mud, blood cells, and microbes. The foregoing lists are meant to be illustrative, not limiting or exhaustive.
An example where the need for three way phase separation exists is the winemaking industry. Wine needs to be cleaned of gases and solids.
Dissolved oxygen causes oxidation, and dissolved carbon dioxide causes carbonation, both of which detract from wine quality. Extracting dissolved carbon dioxide prior to bottling is conventionally practiced by stirring the wine with a paddle, but this primitive expedient has the disadvantage of mixing in atmospheric nitrogen and oxygen.
To remove yeast and other suspended solids in wine, fining agents such as bentonite clay are added and sweep the wine as they slowly settle by gravity. After settlement, there is a thick layer of lees at the bottom of the settlement tank. Most of the lees are delicate flocs having a high wine content, which is wasted if the lees are discarded. Filtration of wine carefully siphoned off the top of the lees is conventionally by means of dead end filters, which clog and must be cleaned or discarded.
Winery waste, such as lees, clogged filters, and pomace, is a significant disposal problem. Because of high liquid content, such waste cannot be burned and it is heavy. The fruit and olive processing industry has a similar need for effective thickening means to extract liquid content from pomace and lees, both to increase production and to reduce the waste transport problem.
For olives, three way phase separation involves separating olive oil, water, and pomace. Preferably, as disclosed in the present invention, the fruit is broken up at the same time to release the oil. A high shear tumbling device would be preferable to a mashing device, which may cause release of unwanted seed flavors into the oil.
An example where the need for three way phase separation exists for industrial wastewater is effluent from wet scrubbing of the sulfur dioxide in coal-fired power plant flue gas. There is also fly ash slurry produced by wet scrubbing of fly ash from flue gas. Sulfur dioxide produces acid rain and there are strict limits on emissions. Conventionally, removal of sulfur dioxide from flue gas is done by spraying a limestone and water mixture into the flue gas. Limestone reacts with sulfur dioxide dissolved in the water to form carbon dioxide and a gypsum slurry. The reaction depends on contact of the reagents, and SO2 is in low concentration (less that 1%), so the spray must be retained in voluminous ponds or settlement tanks while the reactions continue and gypsum forms and settles. Settlement by gravity takes a long time, requires a large footprint, and still leaves a voluminous cloudy stratum of fine solids which are too small to settle compactly by gravity.
Another example for industrial wastewater is effluent from machining operations. Cutting fluids, oils, solvents, metal particles, rust, dirt, and various pollutants need to be separated from the wastewater, preferably allowing the water in the effluent to be recycled through the plant. The presence of oils complicates the separation task because oils retard settlement of the solids and blind dead end filters. Volatile organic compounds such as solvents in the effluent also need to be separated from the water. In this case, three phase separation divides the effluent into three divergent streams: recoverable or easily disposable solids, recyclable water, and a light fraction stream of oils and solvents.
Municipal wastewater requires three way phase separation to produce three divergent streams: thickened sludge, water, and a light fraction stream of oils, suds, VOCs, and noncondensible gases. The water in so-called wastewater is really a potential resource which may be recovered for use. The solids phase includes fecal matter, bacteria, amoebas, dirt, metals, tar, and a wide variety of suspended solids, and it should also be thickened as well as separated. The light fraction stream includes mercury vapor, vapor or condensate of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) including cyanide, oils, emulsions, and soap suds. The light fraction stream also includes noncondensible gases, including hydrogen sulfide (H2S, commonly known as sewer gas), dissolved residual chlorine (Cl2) from chlorination, methane (CH4), nitrous oxide (N2O), and nitrogen (N2) from denitrification. The light fraction stream should be captured rather than dumped into the atmosphere.
Methane is of recent concern for wastewater treatment plants because it is a potent greenhouse gas, 23 times more potent than carbon dioxide, and because its capture and combustion in power generators increases the energy efficiency of the plant. Another reason to extract methane from wastewater is that methane combines with ammonia in wastewater to form hydrocyanic acid (also known as prussic acid, the Nazi poison Zyklon B). Commercially, this is known as the BMA process.
Cyanide is the anion CN—. In water, the cyanide anion becomes hydrogen cyanide (HCN). The boiling point of hydrogen cyanide is 26° C., which makes it highly volatile, i.e. it can be separated from water by low pressure, which causes HCN to become a gas. HCN has a density of 0.687 g/cm3, which is much less dense than water, and therefore HCN can be separated from water by density as well as by volatility. Other cyanide compounds are: cyanogen (NCCN), which becomes hydrogen cyanide (HCN) in water, and has a boiling point of −20.7° C.; cyanogen chloride (13.8° C.); and acetone cyanohydrin (82° C.). Note that all of these have lower boiling points than water (100° C.), i.e. they are volatile organic compounds. All cyanide species are considered to be acute hazardous materials and have therefore been designated as P-Class hazardous wastes. The remediation target for cyanide in wastewater is 1 μg/L (one part per billion), which is unattainable with presently known treatment technologies, even ultrafiltration, which at best can get to 10 μg/L and are prohibitively expensive.
Other noxious volatile organic compounds (VOCs) in municipal and industrial wastewater are benzene, toluene, and xylene; collectively, these are referred to as BTX. Like cyanide, these are much more volatile than water, have lower viscosity, and have lower density (approximately 0.87 g/cm3 compared to water which is 1 g/cm3). VOCs are very potent greenhouse gases and should be captured rather than vented to the atmosphere.
Dissolved dinitrogen gas (N2) causes algae bloom and fish die-off downstream, as well as “blue baby” syndrome in humans. Nitrogen gas in municipal wastewater comes from microbial decomposition of waste, and denitrification of wastewater so as to extract nitrogen gas is an important step in treatment. Dinitrogen gas is harmless in the atmosphere, but nitrous oxide (N2O) is a very potent greenhouse gas, 296 times worse than carbon dioxide.
Settlement of sewage in ponds is slow and cannot remove fine solids. Sewage ponds are large stagnant toxic traps for waterfowl. Wasted space and long residence time are other disadvantages of pond settlement. Methane (from anaerobic processes), nitrous oxide, and carbon dioxide (from aerobic processes) emissions from municipal waste settlement ponds contribute to the global climate change problem.
The sludge produced by sewage settlement is still very wet. Sludge thickening in municipal wastewater plants, or other facilities, is conventionally practiced by drying, which requires heat from fossil fuels and contributes significantly to the energy load of the plant.
Shear thickening is a phenomenon in rheology where a fluid stiffens when suddenly sheared. Water is not shear thickening, but rather is, like most fluids, Newtonian, i.e. the dynamic viscosity of water is independent of shear rate. An example of a shear thickening fluid is wet sand, which can support a car driven over it, but cannot support a car parked on it. Clay slurries, fly ash slurries, and gypsum slurries are also shear thickening fluids. Such non-Newtonian fluids are called by various names, including dilatant or rheopectic. As disclosed in the present invention, shear in periodic pulses can also dewater sludges, which is another mechanism for shear thickening.
Crossflow filters avoid the principal disadvantage of dead end filters, which is blinding of the filter medium by accumulated solids. Filter blinding requires downtime and expense for replacing or cleaning the filters. Devices having rapidly moving filter surfaces are called high shear crossflow filters because their mechanically driven shear rate (>100,000 sec−1) is in excess of the limit (˜10,000 sec−1) of what is possible using crossflow due to pressure driven feed velocity across the filter medium. High shear crossflow filters causes a shear lift force, which advects suspended solids away from the filter medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,969 to Brantley, et al. (2002) discloses a fractionation method and system balancing shear lift force from a smooth membrane against the permeate drag force (due to flow through the membrane) to select a particle size in the filtrate. Multidisk rotary microfilter devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,301 to Schepis (2005), U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,557 to Ahlberg, et al. (1990) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,262 to Ahlberg, et al. (1991). Said high shear crossflow filters comprise a cylindrical tank containing a plurality of hollow filter disks mounted on a rotating hollow shaft, with feed peripheral to the disks and filtrate flow through the interior of the disks to the hollow shaft. Viscous diffusion of momentum from the spinning disks produces an envelope of water purified by shear lift force, which is squeezed by feed pressure through the disk membranes into the disk interiors and the shaft bore. The disks have small radii, therefore the multiple disk assembly must be rotated at a high angular velocity (>1000 rpm) to achieve a high shear rate for producing sufficient separatory shear lift force.
High angular velocity devices such as the multidisk rotary crossflow filter, wherein the rotor and its adherent envelope of spinning water is of variable mass due to variable fluid flow, present difficult engineering challenges and dangers. A problem with all centrifuges is wobble due to axial instability in a rapidly rotating device. An example is the spin cycle on a washing machine, where if the clothes are not evenly distributed around the axis of rotation the spinning causes wobble and the machine shuts down to avoid catastrophe. Where the centrifuge radius is small, accurate mass distribution about the axis of rotation is important to prevent wobble at high speeds. Another difficulty of multidisk rotary microfilters is the centrifugal concentration of filter-blinding oils in the envelope.
Field purification of drinking water is conventionally practiced by adding chemicals to pretreat the feed and then filtering the treated feed through a very small pore membrane under very high pressure (reverse osmosis, also known as ultrafiltration). Chemicals are necessary to disinfect the feed and to eliminate scale-forming compounds such as calcium carbonate. Reverse osmosis is expensive due to: (1) high energy consumption in generating the high pressure, (2) complicated and expensive pretreatment, and (3) the need for downtime and expensive component replacement when the small pore membranes inevitably clog from precipitated scale, oils, and particles. Although there is some crossflow over the membrane due to feed pressure, the shear rate is relatively small compared to the rotary microfilter because the feed velocity is much smaller than the spinning disk tangential velocity. The feed velocity is inadequate to sweep accumulated solids off of the membrane.
Rotating or vibrating long and narrow cylindrical RO membranes by mechanical means would improve the shear rate somewhat but might rip delicate membranes by shear stress or cavitation damage. Also, rotation of a small diameter cylinder at a reasonably safe angular velocity can produce only a small tangential velocity at the membrane and therefore a small shear lift force.
As a solution to the critical need in developing countries for potable water, reverse osmosis field purification is ultimately unsatisfactory because of its high energy consumption and its technical complexity. Chemicals and replacement membranes are expensive and may not be reliably available through existing distribution channels, particularly in remote-locations. Maintenance requires a technological infrastructure which is not present. There is a long felt but unmet need for simple mechanical means for three way phase separation to produce potable water from feed contaminated by microbes, mud, algae, worms, snails, bacteria, waste material, foul smelling gases, and oil.
Dewatering nuclear waste is an important separation application. The best means presently known to the art is multidisk rotary microfiltration through sintered stainless filters, following chemical pretreatment. See M. Poirier, “Evaluation of Solid-Liquid Separation Technologies to Remove Sludge and Monosodium Titanate from SRS High Level Waste,” (2000).